


Familiar Affections

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys having Sex, Established Relationship, KagaKuro week 2016, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt: affection/familiarity, Sex, i love these boys, language is the least of your worries, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: (Real original title, i know lol)
Kagami loves him; he loves to touch him and push him off the edge of control. 
aka, Kagami knows how to push every single one of Kuroko's buttons to make him come unglued. 
Really its just shameless smut....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kagakuro Week prompt of familiarity/affection
> 
> which really is just an excuse for me to write them fucking. -shrugs- I can't help it with these two...

Soft panting breaths filled the dark room as a flicker of the street lamp outside the bedroom window that cast a golden glow. It bathed them in an ethereal haze as two bodies moved together on the bed; hands tracing muscles and dancing over smooth skin with want. Each touch sent tingling trails of fire to their spines, they knew where, and how, to touch drive each other to the brink of madness.

Kuroko was laying on his back as Kagami took him by the wrists to pin them above his head gently and brought their mouths together in a burningly passionate kiss. Tetsu could feel the flutter of Taiga’s lashes on his cheeks as they slotted their faces together. The redhead’s tongue slipped in to the warmth of his lover’s mouth he swallowed the moan that escaped from the man’s throat.

 Tetsuya was squirming, his hips rolling against his boyfriend’s body, aching for friction, for something. His body pleaded silently with need as his chest rose and fell shallowly, panting for breath against the pair of lips that where locked upon his. Their kiss was deep, tongues rolling, spit drooling down their chins as they hungrily molded their mouths together.  

“Tetsu,” Kagami started as the kiss broke, his voice was warm whisper that ghosted across Kuroko’s swollen lips, “not yet.”

A sweet whimper escaped Kuroko as he tried to relax; controlling the rolling of his hips was almost impossible as Kagami let go of his wrists and began to trail finger tips in feathery light touches over the smooth, milky flesh at his throat. His chest heaved for breath as Tetsu let himself get lost in the feeling of slightly callused hands tracing the line of his neck and to his collar bone, where Kagami began to place open mouth kisses and nips.

“Taiga…” He whispered breathlessly, his voice pleading for more touch. Kagami knew every button to push, where to press his mouth in feverish kisses that made Kuroko whimper and beg. His own desires were placed on hold; all the redhead wanted to do was bring his lover to the brink of collapse and back again.

“Hmmm?” Kagami hummed as he peered up at his lover from under his lashes, red eyes blown wide with lust. Before Kuroko could start to speak again Taiga trailed his mouth up the others throat and began to nip and suck at his pulse point.

Tetsuya let out a quivering moan as Kagami began to suck and nip at the throbbing vein of his neck. His hands were now clutching the pillow as eyes closed tight; the humming at the back of his head tingled and shot little sparks of fire down his spine. At this point, Kuroko was too far gone to form coherent sentences, Taiga knew his body better than he did it seemed.

Kagami moved a hand to brush over Kuroko’s side and gently ghost across the tender skin of his ribs. The little trails of electricity followed; it felt like fire was starting to pool in his gut as his cock twitched against Kagami’s own length. Both of them were leaking little beads of thick precum, and as Taiga rolled his own hips he found one of Kuroko’s nipples and flicked it.

There was a sharp intake of air from the smaller man as he felt his nipple suddenly being rolled between a pair of large fingers, coaxing the little nub in to a pert kernel of tender flesh. Kuroko was about to bite in to his lower lip when Kagami took his mouth again and rolled his hips again in to his lovers pelvis. Moans were exchanged between them as the kiss became messier and wetter, as if they were going to devour each other.

Their faces slotted together, like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; it was like they were made to fit each other’s bodies. Tongues danced and rolled as Kagami traced circles around the little pink bud and felt his cock twitch, almost painfully, against Kuroko’s; he wasn’t sure he could take much more, and from the sounds his partner was making, neither would he.

They broke the kiss and panted for air, their foreheads pressing together for a ghost of a moment, until Taiga moved. Kuroko’s lungs burned as his body arched as Kagami found his neck again and placed wet kisses against the skin. A hum of approval vibrated from Tetsuya’s throat as his lover started to kiss his way down, over his collar bone, and to his chest.

The neglected nipple was suddenly surrounded by the warm moisture of Kagami’s mouth, his tongue swirling around and bringing the nub to attention. His hand was grasping at Tetsu’s chest, massaging the muscle before he swapped sides and took the other bud of flesh in to his mouth. As he paid attention to the tender kernels, Kagami shifted his position slightly so that his free hand could slide between them.

Kuroko keened and his body arched when he felt a hand teasing his leaking cock, tugging softly at the shaft before a finger swiped across the slit. Kagami loved the feeling of the velvety flesh in his hand, how he could glide his fingers up the throbbing vein on the underside and drive his boyfriend mad. With his fingers coated in a bit of precum, Taiga moved his hand to begin to circle his boyfriends opening gently.

He looked up as he detached from the nipple he had been suckling, he wanted to see the flushed face of his lover.

And God he was beautiful. Pale cheeks blushed a soft pink that trailed over the smooth skin of his shoulders and chest. The way his muscles would roll with each heaving breath he took. The golden light from the street lamp cast a soft hue that made Kuroko look like some sort of god; a god who was writhing and moaning from his touch.

Kagami gently pushed his finger in as he started to trail kisses again down Kuroko’s torso, stopping at his belly button to swirl his tongue. Tetsuya was moaning as he felt the first sting of pleasure at his entrance and whimpered softly as his hips shivered. He felt Kagami shift again and heard the audible POP of the cap on the lube.

The finger slipped out of him and he pouted, he wanted him, now.

“Taiga…Taiga...pl..please..” it was a whimper, and it made Kagami’s cock twitch, his own arousal amost at its peak.

“What Tetsuya? What do you want?” He purred low, red eyes looked at the pleading blue that now peered back at him.

“Please…I…..I need you…” Kagami had poured the lube over his fingers and some of the viscous fluid directly on his lover’s asshole. He went back to teasing the others pucker, not quite ready to give in to the begging.

Kuroko whimpered as he felt Taiga teasing him, his body arching as he felt the tip of his lover’s finger again at his entrance. “Inside me….please Taiga…”

With those words Kagami plunged his finger in to his lover’s hot body and began to swirl and open him up. The noise Kuroko made went straight to his dick again and he let out a grunt, a sign of his own need rising. It didn’t take long that he added a second finger and began to scissor Kuroko open, stretching the tight rings of muscle to be able to take his length.

With his hips starting to shudder and roll, Kuroko grabbed harder at the sheets as he began to fuck himself on the fingers inside of him. It was when Kagami brushed the bundle of nerves with a crook of his finger that Tetsu let out a loud, breathless cry; pleasure rolled through him and ignited every nerve of his body.

Kagami continued to pump his hand, moving fingers inside the tight walls as he smirked, proud of himself. The third finger was added and Kuroko keened loudly again. Taiga knew his lover was ready to take him, but sometimes it was just so fun to press those little buttons and torment him. Tonight though, to night he needed to feel his shadow move against him; to wrap his legs around his hips as Taiga pounded into him. He wanted to turn Kuroko in to a puddle in the sheets.

Kuroko winced as he felt the fingers withdrawing from him; but he knew the emptiness would soon be filled. He bit down in to his lower lip as Kagami shifted him with a grasp of his hips; his large hands felt so good upon his skin, and he loved how Taiga could manhandle him.

As Taiga placed Kuroko’s legs around him, he shifted to bring the head of his leaking cock to the puckered entrance. It was taking all the self-control in the world to not just thrust inside of him and fuck him into oblivion. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and pressed in to the tight hole, slipping passed the first ring of muscle with a shiver.

He could feel Kuroko tense and relax at the intrusion. As he slid himself further in to the tight warmth he arched forward and ghosted his lips over his lover’s, speaking lowly “breathe my love.”

Kuroko nodded as his hips shivered against Kagami’s. A final gasp of air rush from his lungs as he felt himself filled, Taiga buried to the hilt inside of him. He opened his eyes to look in to his lover’s and smiled ever so softly, and it was one of the most beautiful things Kagami had seen. He was straining to not thrust yet, to let Tetsu get used to him; he may want to fuck him in to the sheets, but he didn’t want to hurt the smaller man.

With a roll of his hips though, Tetsuya began to fuck himself on Kagami’s dick, urging his lover to start to move.

Move he did. His hips withdrew till the head of his cock was almost out, and then shoved himself back in with a push of his pelvis. A loud, drawn out moan filled the room from Kuroko as Kagami repeated the action. Again he withdrew, and when he thrust back inside he captured the kiss swollen lips of his partner.

“Fuck…Tetsuya….” He groaned, his lips ghosting over Kuroko’s as he thrust himself in again; he began to build up the pace, “You…you’re so tight…and hot…”

All Kuroko could do was moan out little gasps of breath as his hips rocked into the rhythm. Kagami began to piston in and out of his body; the lewd sounds of the redhead’s balls slapping at his backside mixed in with their grunts and moans as they began to fuck. Taiga shifted a bit and grasped his partner’s thighs and lifted his legs to rest on strong shoulders; Tetsu had opened his eyes to watch the pleasure roll across his lovers face.

Both of them were glistening with a sheen of golden sweat; hair matted to their foreheads. Hooded eyes looked in to the lust blown gaze of his lovers while he reached his arms up to grasp Kagami’s shoulders to give himself more leverage. They were both panting and moaning as Kagami angled his thrusts and pushed himself in as far as he could; an erotic, breathless cry was let out as this motion made Kuroko’s entire body seize up and arch off the mattress as his prostate was brushed.

Kagami looked down at his lover with a smirk and repeated the action, again and again, sliding in and out of his lover’s hole at a fevered pace. He could feel the tightness coiling in his stomach as a fire burned at his core. Each thrust pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm; he wanted to push himself and Kuroko over the edge.

Again Kagami shifted them so that Kuroko was all but sitting on his lap as they fucked. Tetsuya’s hands were now grasping for real estate at the redhead’s shoulders as he felt a white hot light building and building in his gut. Kagami’s strong arms were wrapped around his back as he started to lose his own rhythm; they were both lost in each other as their bodies moved in sync. With each thrust in and out of his body he let out little cries of pleasure, but when he felt Kagami’s large hand wrap around his neglected cock, he let out a deep groan.

He was leaking little pearls of cum from the tip, which Kagami used as a lubricant to begin to stroke his lover’s throbbing shaft. Matching the pace to Kuroko’s length with the thrust of his hips and the brushing of that little bundle of nerves, Kagami felt him start to lose it. It wouldn’t be long now before Kuroko would be spilling across his hand and their torsos.

As he stroked him, Kagami took a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue, before he brushed his cheek against Kuroko’s cheek. He mouthed at his boyfriend’s ear lobe and whispered, “Cum with me Tetsu…” His breath was hot against his lover’s ear which sent shivering waves of pleasure over him.

Kuroko was done for. His entire body seized against Kagami’s, the muscles inside of him throbbed and clenched around his lover’s cock, making it hard to move. Nails dug in to Kagami’s skin at his shoulders and Tetsuya buried his face in to the crook of the redhead’s neck, his hoarse voice crying out as he felt the sting of tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He was panting for air as he felt his balls twitch and shoot ropes of thick fluid across Kagami’s hand and coating their abdomens.

White light blinded him as every muscle in his body quivered; the coil snapped and burning electricity shot from his core and spread out from his spine. Every nerve was hypersensitive as Kagami continued the stuttering shallow thrusts of his hips as he began to fall off the edge in to his own climax.

Kuroko’s muscles milked and throbbed around Kagami’s dick; he felt himself start to shudder. Every toned muscle of his body seized up, his hips rolling with short little bursts inside his lover as he pressed his face into the pale skin of Tetsu’s shoulder. He felt it spread from his gut, across his abdomen and up his spine with little explosions of stars. His orgasm was powerful, and as Kuroko rode his out, Taiga growled and pumped his hips a few more times before he felt himself spill.

Warm fluid began to drip over his cock, leaking from inside Kuroko as he let out a final cry of climax. His body was trembling, muscles tired and spent from exertion. As they both basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, still wrapped up around each other, they began to kiss sweetly. Languid swipes of tongues as lips moved together as they swallowed the moans of aftershocks.

A little whimper escaped Kuroko’s throat as Kagami shifted again and slowly removed himself from within; he laid Tetsu on his side on the mattress and grabbed some tissue to clean them both up. They both breathed hard, their lungs aching for much needed air as Kagami took care of the mess and laid himself down.

Gathering Kuroko in his arms he began to leave soft, butterfly like kisses to the smaller man’s face and jaw line. Kuroko couldn’t help but let a soft, satisfied smile, tug at his lips; this was pure bliss. Kagami nuzzled against Tetsu’s cheek affectionately as he whispered, “I love you.”

Even though they had just had sex Kuroko blushed at how tenderly Kagami spoke. He was not complaining though. After years of being together since high school he had grown to love all the different forms that Kagami showed his affection. From soft touches, passionate kisses, to how he whispered “I love you.”

He snuggled in to the larger man and pressed a kiss to his collar bone as he tucked his head under Kagami’s chin. “I love you, too, Taiga.”


End file.
